1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of safety lever pins and more particularly relates to a safety lever pin for use in the sear assembly of an MK-19 grenade launcher that retains itself in place when the sear assembly is removed from the weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the structure of a 40 mm. MK-19 grenade launcher the sear assembly contains part of the safety interlock which, when the safety switch is manipulated into its safety position, prevents the bolt from moving forward, thereby preventing firing of the weapon. When the safety switch is in its firing position, the weapon can be fired. The sear assembly is removable from the weapon by rotation of the sear assembly and disengagement thereof from a bayonet-type interlock on the bottom of the weapon. Within the sear assembly is located the safety lever pin. The safety lever pin of the prior art consists of an investment cast piece having a cylindrical body with an elongated, flattened arm which extends outward from the body to retain the safety lever pin in position when inserted into its pin receipt aperture which arm prevents the pin from passing too far into the sear assembly. A narrow groove is formed in the cylindrical body at the junction with the arm. This cast piece is small and expensive to manufacture and machine. The function of the safety lever pin is to act as a pivot axis for the safety lever. This pin acts to engage and allow back and forth movement of the safety lever which can be moved back and forth into the safety position or alternately into the firing position by a thumb-operated safety switch member.
The safety lever pin is designed to be easily removed from the sear assembly when disassembling the weapon. However if the sear assembly, once removed from the weapon, is turned over, the safety lever pin has no retention means and falls out onto the ground. This occurrence can be disadvantageous if the pin cannot be located to reposition it back into the sear assembly. Because of the problem with the safety lever pin falling out of the sear assembly, it has been suggested that a drop of semi-fluid weapon's lubricant (LSAT) be inserted in the safety lever pin receipt aperture before the safety lever pin is positioned therein. The tacky consistency of the LSAT helps the safety lever pin be retained within its receipt aperture for a time. Unfortunately, such lubricants can become contaminated with dirt and will eventually lose their tackiness, allowing the safety lever pin to fall out and possibly become lost during disassembling of the weapon.